


Well

by Cur



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Banter, First Time, Light Intoxication, M/M, Smut, and light angst, blowjob (of sorts), dick is a top, god i hate this, light fingering kind of, tags are terrible and i hate them, wally is bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cur/pseuds/Cur
Summary: out of spite I wrote this fic for shits and giggles. it is extremely awkward due to intoxication and it being the first time with this duo. also I will yell from ALL rooftops that dick is tops wally. this is for cue and also fuck cue for inspiring to write whatever the fuck this is. hope it was worth it





	Well

**Author's Note:**

> for cue xoxo

The door is opened with startling force after Dick twists the doorknob, and Wally goes flying with it. It hits the wall, and the sloppy couple follows in suit. Still, the most that comes from the quick incident is a soft groan from Wally and a brief second of intoxicated laughter. Dick stumbles backwards, and plays it off by walking backwards. A sly smirk on his face, he pulls the other in by the shirt, and, despite the redhead being utterly consumed by the sight, he manages to kick the door shut. “Should I lock it?” He whispers, once he’s close enough to Dick to pretty much taste the alcohol on his breath. Well, he could literally taste it, too.

“Probably,” Dick replies, his voice faint. Despite his words, he steps forward, his hand sliding up from the side of the other’s leg up to the small of his back, and then glides it back to grip his hip. The two hold eye contact and feel their hearts beat so loudly it’s all they can hear besides their labored breaths. Practically in sync, they move forward, Wally’s hands gripping Dick’s face desperately and holding him in place. Dick, on the other hand, pulls him in by the back and uses his other hand for Wally’s other hip. Their kisses are sloppy and needy, each bite and gasp coming from years of repressing their wants. After a moment of some pretty awkward tongue wrestling, the redhead buckles his held hips against Dick’s, and makes a whine-like sound. Okay, maybe it was just a whine.

“Dick,” Wally breathes out, his voice needy. Like Dick, his hands move down to grab onto the other, except he grabs firmly onto his ass and pulls him in as close as possible. The brunet chuckles breathlessly when he pulls away, and they stare at each other, their eyes both hazy with lust. The blue gaze, however, has a certain determination to them that unnerves Wally. Dick leans forward again, this time his mouth just as sloppily kissing his jaw. Soon, he resorts to peppering kisses, going lower and lower until Wally’s head is arched back and Dick’s tenderly kissing his collarbone. Freckled hands move up through raven hair, and curl into fists and pull. The acrobat grunts at this, and responds by sucking on the pale skin pretty much offered to him. “ _ Dick, _ ” Wally repeats, although this time it’s with a laugh and now teasing  _ him _ .

Breathless, Dick pulls away, a smile on his face. His stupid, stupid pretty face. “Jesus, are you gonna make me apologize?” Wally wonders with an eye roll, obviously irritated with his current tensions. “Holy fuck, you are, aren’t you?

“No, I’m not,” he replies. He rolls his eyes too. “Just take off your shirt.”

“Take off mine, and I’ll take off yours?” Wally offers. He’s almost joking, but, luckily, even when tipsy, Dick can pick up on cues-- and he isn’t too shy about it, either. Without further conversation, he pulls up Wally’s shirt, and tosses it away, and looks at him expectantly. “Oh, shit. Oh, okay. Fuck.” Carefully, he grabs the end of the boy wonder’s shirt, and sends him a nervous look for confirmation. Dick merely raises his eyebrows. “Okay, okay. This is fucking happening.” He finally takes off the shirt and they stare at each other for a moment.

“Do you want to stop?” Dick whispers, guilt clouding his face.

“No!” Wally blurts out. “I mean, no, of course not. I’m just… wow. You know?” He smiles a little, and his heart lifts when Dick smiles back.

“Yeah, I know. Just...let me know if it’s too far.” He dares to move towards Wally, and the redhead greets him with a kiss, and they’re quickly back into their sloppy and stupid rhythm. As Wally kisses Dick’s neck, Dick unsteadily fumbles with Wally’s buckle and then pulls it down as much as he can before stiffening and uttering a sharp “shit!”. Delighted by this reaction, Wally kisses the spot on Dick’s neck again, encouraged by the soft moan and Dick’s hands clinging tight on his back. 

“Take off your pants you-- _ fuck _ .” Dick tenses further, his shoulders high. Wally enjoys the moment for a while longer before finally pulling away and giving his boyfriend (okay, hopefully his boyfriend) a coy smirk. Probably not the best idea, but, hey, he’s pretty proud. Still, he obliges; he pulls down his pants and kicks them off, and Dick has the insanely amazing pleasure of watching the speedster kick at his pants and trip for a solid fifteen seconds.

Winded, Wally beams at the brunet, of whom is suppressing a smile. “Oh my God, Dick, not all of us are as sex savvy as you are.” This, of course, prompts the laughter to actually slip out. Fortunately, Dick has the kindness to cover his mouth. Unfortunately, that does nothing for Wally to not know he’s laughing. “Hey, has anyone ever told you not to laugh after taking someone’s pants off?”

“God, I almost wish I took them off. Totally killing the mood, dude.”

“My tongue was in your mouth like a minute ago. Don’t ‘dude’ me.”

“Okay, dude.” Dick laughs again, watching as Wally’s ears and cheeks flush. Without waiting for Dick to settle down, he steps forward and frustratedly pulls out Dick’s buckle and shoves down his pants without much struggle. “I’m impressed, West,” he comments smugly, kicking off his pants with annoying ease.

“Didn’t take you as a boxers guy, Grayson.”

“You thought I was a tighty whitey guy?”

“Actually, Kara and I were convinced you were a ‘nothing’ kind of guy.”

“Well,  _ that  _ can be arranged. Now can we stop talking?”

Wally, for once, is eager to. While Dick tries to get back into the groove, he pretty much yanks down the other’s boxers, gets on his knees, and then looks up at a startled Dick rather innocently. “Cute,” he remarks sarcastically, despite his hitched breath. Clearly, Wally is doing this to prove a point (and they both know it), but he takes Dick in his mouth without much calculation, immediately gags, and pulls away. Breath still startled, Dick adds, “nice.” Wally grips Dick’s, well, dick, looks at the smug piece of shit, and slowly moves his hand. “Back to being a fuck, I see” Dick whispers, his shoulders hunching. His hand is midair, seeming to grasp at something and, as Wally increases his pace, he realizes the smug son of a bitch is trying to avoid yanking at his hair again and admitting defeat. Well, they would see about  _ that _ , wouldn’t they?

Wally leans forward, sticks his tongue out and, very awkwardly, licks the tip. Not that he isn’t having a fucking great time or anything, but Wally’s internal monolgue goes from  _ fuck you, Dick  _ to  _ just like fucking ice cream. Do not think about ice cream right now, you’ll only make yourself hungry. Focus! Focus!  _ pretty freakin’ quickly. Soon, he finds a rhythm and starts even spelling out things starting with “F-U-C-K-Y-O-U” to “M-O-A-N-A-L-R-E-A-D-Y” and, hallelujah, it works. It starts as a muffled groan, but grows beyond Dick’s control and a low moan erupts from him, and his hand instinctively grabs onto the ginger hair beneath him. He pulls, mostly out of spite, but also to encourage Wally to keep going. Thankfully, he does; slowly, his lips part, and he works his way until he gags a little, and then pulls back. Soon, there’s a pace established, and there are uncomfortable noises, but Wally’s disgust is weirdly comforted by Dick’s weakened cusses and moans. Eventually, Dick’s body is completely still and stiff, and Wally suddenly stops. Eyes hazy with want, Dick’s grip grows more intense and his hip buckle. Unfortunately, Wally doesn’t get the whine he was hoping for, but he obliges to the body language and helps Dick reach completion. He chokes like, five times and spits on the floor, but neither really care.

The tight grip in Wally’s hair finally loosens, and just as Dick stumbles back to lean against the wall, Wally’s standing again. “How was that?” He wonders smugly. It’s smug enough to let Dick know that he knows exactly how the fuck it was, but he looks innocently and patiently at the younger anyway.

“Fuck...you,” he breathes out. “But thanks, I guess.”

“ _ Thanks? _ ” Wally repeats, incredulous. “Holy fuck, you’re that big of a whore?”

Dick rolls his eyes. “Give me a fucking moment.”

So he does. Kind of. Not at all. “So, like, what now? Should I, like, get a condom? Weird lotion? Are you rich enough for lube? Of course you are. Wait, I--”

“Wally,” Dick cuts in sharply. “Chill out a little. Yes, we should get that stuff, but don’t you want, like--”

“ _ No.  _ No thank you. More foreplay would be fucking amazing, but I kind of just want you to…” He trails off, feeling his face heat up. “ _ You know. _ ”

Son of a bitch, he gave the cocky bastard an opening. “Do I know?” Dick wonders, his voice tauntingly innocent. Wally considers bolting out of there, but he isn’t sure how far he’d be able to run with his current situation between his legs. “Gee, Wall, I think I need some direction.”

Wally swallows harshly, watching as Dick saunters over. “Fuck you.” He grimaces. “Fuck, fine. Go get whatever...shit you have, and I’ll be in your stupid fuckboy bedroom.”

“Naked, I presume.”

“ _ Obviously. _ ”

His attitude, although pretty amusing to Dick, does nothing to stop Wally’s skin from being on fucking fire.  _ Fucking Dick Grayson.  _ In spite of heated thoughts, Wally’s briefs are on Dick’s bedroom floor, and he’s awkwardly sitting on the king sized bed, waiting with anticipation. It’s the first time he’s been with anyone besides Artemis, and that shit goes so quickly, he can’t say for sure that those time ever really happened. Yeah, that couldn’t have been good for her  _ at all.  _ Soon, Dick’s in the doorway, holding a few things, and looking expectantly at Wally.

“Well?”

“I do believe you asked for more foreplay,” Dick replies patiently. He sets down the objects in his head on the bedside table, then puts a knee on the mattress to help push him close to Wally. Without much work, Wally’s on his back, his hands raking Dick’s bare back as they’re yet again kissing. Now, it’s strangely slower and a lot more tender. Wally, impatient as always, buckles his hips upwards, and kisses him a lot more desperately, his tongue rampantly moving around, as if a repressed and horny teenager. Surprisingly, Dick responds well, but nothing really prepares Wally for Dick to stick a finger in his mouth for a moment, and then a sharp pain in his motherfucking ass. He hisses, back arching. “Sorry, that’s kind of gross,” Dick remarks with a grimace.

“Yeah, whatever, sex’s gross and shit, but give a guy a fucking warning-- Dick, you  _ fucker! _ ” Suddenly, there are two God damned fingers in him, pretty much flexing. Well, Dick always did like to flex on them hoes.Wally’s hand is tight on Dick’s hand, his face flustered and his breathing hitched. Dick’s hand moves in, and a sensation hits Wally that makes him moan  _ very  _ loudly, and his back arches as he shudders. Besides his ragged breathing, the room fills with silence. “Shut up.”

“I’m not saying anything!”

“Do not--”

“It’s just that I get why you’re called the fastest man alive now.”

Dick doesn’t bother to contain his laughter as he withdrawals his hand and sits up. Wally puts both of his hands over his face and groans into them. “I hate you, I hate you so fucking much and we are never doing this again--”

“So you  _ don’t  _ want me to fuck you for real.” Dick is so fucking smug that Wally almost says ‘no’. But, of course, he doesn’t.

“Just fucking put on the condom.”

Dick laughs again, but he obliges. Once everything is in order, he’s leaning over Wally again, his eyebrows arched as if to silently ask for final approval. To be explicitly clear, Wally says, “fuck,  _ please,  _ already.” Dick always  _ was  _ a good listener.

At first, it’s insanely slow and awkward (like this whole thing had been), with rough and somewhat suppressed groans filling the noiseless room. There’s another moment of confirmation eye contact, then Dick begins to move faster, all the while leaning further down to kiss the lips beneath him. They moan into each other, hot breaths hitting skin. “ _ Dick, _ ” Wally gasps out between moans. “Don’t stop. Don’t  _ fucking-- _ ” Ecstasy takes over them after a few more minutes, when the speed is rather intense and their moans keeps them from kissing. Soon, Dick’s cussing again, and they both shudder, the loudest moans yet erupting from them.

After that, they’re both laying down, their legs incredibly sore, and their lungs incapable of receiving enough oxygen. They exchange yet another look, smiles wide on their faces. Without saying a word, Dick’s on top of him again, both moving against each other pretty ruthlessly, their moans a lot less suppressed and Wally a lot more keen on encouraging him. It goes by even quicker, and they flop by each other once again. Dick’s mind is completely hazy from it all, and he’s convinced Wally’s is just a bunch of confused buzzing. To gain his attention, he leans over and kisses his cheek, and, somehow, it makes Dick’s cheek flush more than any prior action.

“We get it, you have amazing fucking durance of sex because you have it  _ all  _ of the time,” the other remarks, although he lacks much snark in his voice. “If I can’t run at training tomorrow it’s all your fault.”

Dick’s eyebrows arch as he scoots a little closer. “Well, that would suck, Wall. Would you suck me off again?” He smiling smugly at the redhead, and he, of course, gets a smack on the arm in response. “I’m messing with you. Still, I thought it was a fucking amazing comeback. You  _ really  _ showed me.”

Wally groans dramatically. “I can’t believe that worked, honestly. That was like the worst blowjob ever.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I don’t want to know. Okay, I  _ do _ , but don’t tell me, because I  _ will  _ throw up all over your rich boy sheets.”

Dick holds his hands up in mock surrender. “Fine, no blowjob storytelling. What  _ do  _ you want to talk about?”

Wally presses his lips together, his tongue poking against his cheek. After a moment of hesitation, he finally speaks. “Uh, how about how you had to drink before this happened?”

“I didn’t  _ have  _ to drink.” He answers  _ way  _ too quickly.

“Sure, but you wanted to, and it wasn’t too kick back.”

“It was to work up the courage.”

“Over what fears? You  _ know  _ I’ve had a fat crush on you for forever. You know everyone fucking crushes on you.”

“That’s not true, and--”

“Is it me?” His voice becomes tight. “Is it because you did this out of pity or something?” Dick doesn’t reply quick enough. “Fuck, Grayson.” He sits up, his expression trying to form a proper reaction. With everything he’s feeling at the moment, he can’t land on one.

Dick sits up too, desperately trying to get the speedster to look at him. “It’s not that at all. It’s the opposite.” He shifts. “It’s because I…” He grimaces, feeling the words clog his throat.

“You what?”

They stare at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Dick swallows harshly, leans back, and turns his head away. Wally easily takes that as him shutting down.  _ Again.  _ “ _ Yeah _ , that’s what I thought,” he continues bitterly. “You can’t talk about your emotions! It’s very fucking difficult, especially since sex is so meaningless to the fantastic Dick Grayson!” Dick doesn’t reply, despite Wally’s obvious dire attempts to egg him on. “Well, hey, when you want to be honest call me.” He stands, feeling embarrassment, anguish, and anger hit him all at once. “I won’t expect your call. I know the Dick Grayson way by now.”

Finally, Dick speaks. “Wally, I--”

Unfortunately, Wally shut down too. “Fuck you!” He pulls on his briefs and hurries to the living room to retrieve his clothes. Once his pants are on, he stares at the bedroom door, waiting for Dick to come out or to say something. He doesn’t.

 


End file.
